


Il vampiro del deserto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vampiri [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gaara è un vampiro che desidera il servo umano di qualcun altro.Scritto per il We are out for prompt.Prompt: Vampire!Gaara/Naruto: Gaara vorrebbe stare lontano dal biondo, ma per quanto ci provi non ci riesce affatto.





	Il vampiro del deserto

Il vampiro del deserto

 

La luce della luna illuminava il piccolo gargoyle di pietra sull’ampio davanzale di pietra del castello, dando vita a una cascatella di luce argentata sulla sua superficie irregolare di un nero cupo.

Un pipistrello con una rosa rossa tra le zampe atterrò sulla sua testa, lasciando che il fiore precipitasse sul pavimento. La finestra si spalancò di colpo, facendo ondeggiare le tendine di pizzo nero.

Naruto, sdraiato sul letto, alzò il capo e impallidì.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” domandò, alzandosi seduto. Aveva sul collo i segni di alcuni morsi e i suoi occhi erano liquidi, la sua iride sinistra era rosso rubino.

Il pipistrello si tramutò in un giovane uomo dai capelli color bronzo, le guance segnate da profonde cicatrici.

“Se il mio signore ti trova qui, per te sarà la fine” gemette Uzumaki. Indossava solo una stuoia di tela marrone.

Gaara avanzò, facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello.

“Potrà anche affrontarmi, non lo temerò. Vengo dal deserto solo per te” disse. I suoi occhi erano circondati da profonde occhiaie.

L’umano si strinse una spalla ossuta con le dita e volse il capo, aveva dei segni neri dipinti sul viso.

“Non merito la vostra attenzione, sono solo uno schiavo” gemette.

Gaara lo raggiunse e gli accarezzò la guancia.

< La lussuria fa ribollire il mio sangue come se fossi ancora vivo, avverto emozioni diverse dall’ira, dall’apatia e dall’odio. Non è solo sete quella che mi spinge da lui, mi fa sentire vivo >. Lo avvolse nel mantello e lo avvertì trasalire, si sedette sul letto al suo fianco. < So che la mia presenza qui potrebbe scatenare una guerra tra il mio clan di vampiri e questo. Siamo così distanti nelle tradizioni che basterebbe molto meno per portare a un genocidio.

Vorrei stare lontano da Naruto, lo desidero, ma non posso riuscirci >. Posò le sue labbra su quelle di Naruto che si ritrovò a contraccambiare desideroso.

Uzumaki si ritrasse a causa del dolore prodotto dalla magia dei suoi bracciali di pietra, sentiva bruciare all’altezza dei sigilli che s’illuminavano di blu scuro.

Gaara gli chiuse gli occhi, passandoci sopra le dita sottili, dalle unghie aguzze.


End file.
